Mafia High
by Alice39
Summary: MAFIA HIGH IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. The kids are starting to grow up, the adults are wistfully content. All is peaceful, unless you study in Mafia High. Flames, friendships, crazy teachers, crazier board of directors, and insane upperclassmen. That's not even half of the list. School!AU.
1. Bell 1: Freshmen Morning!

This chapter, and probably the whole story(if I'll finish it) is dedicated to HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd. Ema-chan's my 2601 buddy and inspiration. Read and review :D

There are some corrections in the story, thanks ResyaAfhirsa! :D

Bell 1: Freshmen Morning! The Calm Before the Storm!

* * *

Yuni's morning…

"It's the date of the flame determination," Reborn stated as he sipped his cup of coffee, he looked at Yuni as he asked, "Are you prepared, Yuni?"

Yuni gave a sunny smile as she answered, "I'm excited, Uncle Reborn."

"That's nice, Yuni." Aria said with a smile, she turned her head and looked amusedly at Reborn, "Uncle Reborn, eh, father?"

"Uncle Reborn sounds fine to me," Reborn took another sip of his coffee, but he suggested, "Though I would prefer if you call me Father."

"Father?" Aria blanched as she gave an amused chuckle, and she added, "You're MY father, shouldn't it be grandfather?"

"Grandfather is for old men," Reborn dismissed it, and he said, "Which I am not, after all, I am an Arcobaleno."

"Haha," Yuni gave a cheery laugh as she said, "You do look young, uncle, you, too, mother."

Aria gave a satisfied smile as she cooed, "You're so sweet, Yuni-chan."

"I agree," Reborn agreed, and then he smirked as he added, "Unlike my daughter."

"That's a mean thing to say," Aria playfully took a swipe at the older man's head, as she added, "I have your genes, if you forget."

"I don't," Reborn said. After a pause, he added, "I'm not the world's greatest hitman for nothing."

"That doesn't even have a connection," Aria said with a laugh, and Yuni tried to stifle her giggle.

"Everything I say makes sense," Reborn said with a shrug, and then he stated, "Yuni, it's time to go."

"E-eh?" Yuni took a look at the wrist watch on her right arm, and with a surprised look, she stated, "It's really time to go."

Before she leaves, she kissed Aria and Reborn on the cheek, and then she cheerfully exits as she states, "I'll be leaving then, Mother, Uncle Reborn."

"Take care, Yuni!" Aria called out, while Reborn gave a nod.

"Aahh~" Aria gave a happy sound. When Reborn stared at her amusedly, Aria shrugged as she mused out, "I wonder what flame my dear Yuni will have."

"Oh?" Reborn stared at Aria, and then he curiously asked, "Didn't you use your clairvoyance?"

"That's cheating!" Aria shook her head as she gave a chuckle. When Reborn looked at her incredulously, she sighed as she gave a smile and said, "I don't want to spoil things for myself. After all, Yuni-chan might get mother's sky flame, like I did, or she might get your sun flame, father."

"You don't need to worry," Reborn said with the knowing smirk on his face, and then he added, "She'll get your flame, after all, she bears a great resemblance not only to you, or Luce, but Yuni must be the one in the Giglio Nero family who resembles Sepira the most."

"Sepira-sama, eh," Aria gave a nostalgic look, and then she added, "Still, no one have inherited your flame… yet."

"I would prefer if Yuni's gets you and your mother's sky flame," Reborn stated. When Aria gave another curious look, Reborn said, "So that someone from the bloodline succeeds your place as the Sky Arcobaleno, like you succeed your mother's."

"I guess." Aria gave a shrug, and then she furrows her brow as she comments, "I noticed that Yuni resembles mother more than me."

"I noticed as well," Reborn lowers his hat, and then he said, "She got more of Luce than you, and she also got more of me than her own father."

"Doesn't she?" Aria tilts her head.

"She does." Reborn gave a smug look as he said, "She has the potential to be the most powerful Sky Arcobaleno, yet. After all, she got the blood of the most powerful clairvoyant in the century and the world's greatest hitman."

"Oh, I remember," Aria asked, "How are your students doing, father?"

"Dino became a good boss for his family," Reborn said as he brews a freshly served coffee, and then he adds, "And Tsuna has great potential."

"I think that Tsunayoshi-kun will be a great boss," Aria commented.

"He had great ideals, he's got a loyal family and he's not a shabby fighter," Reborn gave a dark look as he adds, "But he's still uncertain about being a mafia boss, and that's a crucial part if he's ever to succeed Giotto."

"I see," Aria gave an enticed smile as she said, "I believe that Tsunayoshi-kun will be a great mafia boss someday."

"Someday sums it up nicely," Reborn stated as he lowers his hat.

"Oh, look at the time," Aria said with a sigh as she looked at a nearby clock in the dining room, and then she stood up and said, "It's time for work."

"Don't sigh," Reborn reprimanded as he reminded, "It's not a good etiquette for a mafia boss and that's bad habit for the school's principal."

"Hai, hai." Aria said as she gave a nod, and then he said, "Are you going to come with me, father?"

"You go on first," Reborn said with a wave as he said, "I'll follow up."

"Father!" Aria irritatedly stated, "Aren't you excited for Yuni?"

"That's why I said I'll follow up," Reborn said as he looked at Aria with an amused smile, and then he comments, "You need to calm down a little."

"B-but-" Aria pursed her lips, "I'm excited for Yuni, I mean, what kind of flame will she have?"

"You're too excited," Reborn said as he sips his coffee, and then when Aria gave a small frown, he added, "You'll accidentally activate your ability like that, and you'll be spoil things."

Aria gave a small sigh as she calms down, "I understand."

"Aren't you supposed to go?" Reborn said with a smirk.

"Ah, right." Aria said, and then, bowing, she said, "I'll be going first, then, father."

"Children grew up so fast," Reborn said monotonously as he pets Leon, and then he said, to no one in particular, "Aria didn't even kiss my cheek like Yuni did."

* * *

Fran's morning…

"Ne, froggy," Bel boredly asked as he sent a knife flying in the younger boy's head, "Aren't you excited for your flame determination?"

"Of course I am," A sarcastic voice came out from the teal haired male, and then he monotonously quipped, "I'm shivering with anticipation here."

"Brat," Bel twitched as another set of knife was thrown in the frog's direction, and he said, "You should be thankful that the prince was such a nice sempai that he's looking out for a bratty kouhai."

"What are you saying, Bel-sempai?" Fran said with a bored look in his eyes as he retorted, "I don't recall asking you to look out for me?"

"Brat!" A set of knife with storm flames were sent at the frog's direction before a realistic illusion interfered and deflected the knife, "W-what? Mammon!"

"It's not me," Mammon said as she strolled around the room and decided to sit in the couch.

"If it's not you, then who?" Bel asked with a mocking expression, and then he narrowed his eyes to Flan, following his genius instincts, and asked, "Don't tell me? It's the frog?"

"That hurts my feeling, sempai," Fran said monotonously, playing with his hat, changing it from apple to frog to other animal. Noticing Bel's surprised expression, a slight upward twitch was present in Fran's lips as he declared, "I won't tell you if you don't want, Bel-sempai."

"B-but, you haven't determined your flame yet?!" Bel incredulously stated, before he narrowed his eyes on their female mist officer, and said, "Unless, you..!"

"So what if I did?" Mammon gave a shrug, and then she added, "I saw great potential in Fran, it was a great investment."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Bel said as he turned to the esper.

A slight smirk was shadowed in Mammon's lips as she said, "We're Varia, we don't play by the rules."

"True enough," Bel gave a shrug after he was finished with his initial expression of surprise, and then he curiously asked, "What did you do, Mammon?"

"I have my ways," Mammon answered with a shrug, and when Bel waited on excitedly, "Trade secret."

"Ushishishi," Bel gave Mammon a manic grin as he said, "As the prince's princess, you're not allowed to keep a secret from me."

"Ugh," Flan cleared his throat as he stated, "I'm leaving you love birds-sempai."

"Whatever, froggy," Bel said as he sent a pair of knife flying in Fran's directions, and as he exit, he called out, "Don't get killed."

"Says the one who tries to kill me on a daily basis, oh, the irony," Fran said with a mock-hurt expression, and then as another knife was sent flying to him, he disappeared with an illusion as he exits the room.

"Why did you train him with illusions?" Bel seriously stated as he turned to Mammon.

"Mou," Mammon walked to Bel with a small smile, "You're acting so seriously, Bel, and your blood's not even spilled yet. Are you perhaps jealous?"

"It's not that," Bel immediately countered as he gave a small frown , as he said, "The boss will get angry if he knew that you have been secretly training Fran, and making him the same illusionist as you are."

"What are you saying?" An amused smile was playing on Mammon's lips as she explained, "The boss knew about it, it was a secret to everyone else."

"If the boss knew it, then, it's fine. Bel said as he shrugged and return to his normal, manic composure.

The amused smile twitch downwards as Mammon asked, "Aren't you jealous?"

"What..?" Bel gave an amused smile as he said, "The prince is never jealous, besides, I have trust in my princess."

"Mou," Mammon squeaked as she prevent a blush, not that it's noticeable anyway, and she said, "Do you want to know the reason why I trained Fran?"

Bel shrug as he said, "Do I look like I need to know more about the bratty frog?"

"Of course you do," Mammon dead-panned, and then she added, "It's because it's better if I was the one who train him."

"Ara?" Bel looked at Mammon with a knowing smile before he said, "So that he can take your place as an Arcobaleno?"

"Mou," Mammon gave a mysterious smile.

"Oh, right, ushishi," Bel gave a manic smile as he said, "I bet Levi and Squalo would be disappointed that Fran has mist flames."

"Are you saying that mist flames are inferior?" Mammon said with a glare directed at Bel, and even though Bel couldn't see it, he felt that the temperature around the room dropped.

"It's not that," Bel calmly said, "They're expecting Fran to have a cloud flame. After all, we're missing a cloud guardian, and the frog probably has the most potential to be an officer."

"Oh." Mammon pursed her lips as she said, "It's time for work. I'll need to go soon."

"Work?" Bel repeated and then he declared, with a manic grin, "I'll tag along."

"Mou." Mammon shrugged as she exited the room together with Bel.

* * *

Lambo's morning…

"Lambo," Tsuna called out for the fiftieth time that morning, "Did you prepare your lunch?"

"Yep," The Bovino answered with an energetic nod of his head, "Chrome gave me lunch."

"Then, Lambo," Tsuna asked his fifty-something question, as he said, "How about your books?"

Lambo paused for a while, before he answered, "You already prepared it last night?"

"Did I?" Tsuna mused, before he inquired, "Lambo, how about your bag, is it fine?"

The other guardians on the scene, the rain and the storm guardian, looked onto the scene. The former had a fairly amused and cheery expression, while the other is not so cheery, muttering things like, "Stupid cow, making trouble for the Tenth."

"So," Tsuna huffed as he went from one place to another, and then he said, "Lambo, how abou-"

"Tsuna," Yamamoto spoke up as he slung his hand at Tsuna's shoulder and then he said, "Calm down, you're too excited."

"You!" Gokudera exclaimed in the background, "What are you doing baseball nut?!"

"Ah, e-eto?" Tsuna gave Yamamoto a bright smile huffed as he tried to calm down, it was no good to panic, and then he said, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to say sorry for Tenth!" Gokudera immediately shouted, with matching sparkling background, and then he gave Yamamoto a dirty look as he said, "It's the baseball nut's fault anyway!"

"What are you saying?" Yamamoto said with a carefree laugh, and then he added, pointing to the Bovino, "He's apologizing to Lambo, not you."

"WHAT?!" Gokudera twitched as he pulled his dynamite out, and then he screamed, "YOU WAN-"

"Stop." Tsuna ordered in his boss voice as soon as he saw Yamamoto playfully bringing out his sword. With the two people temporarily frozen in surprise and slight fear, even if both would deny it. Tsuna's eyes softened as he looked back at the scared to wit Lambo and said, "So have you prepared, your entrance form, Lambo?"

"Y-yes." Lambo almost cried as he answer, tears leaking out in his eyes as he added, "I-I already prepared e-everything, Tsuna-aaaaaa!"

"I'm sorry, Lambo," Tsuna immediately knelt down and apologized to the younger boy, and he mentally sighed, as he thought, 'I shouldn't have activated Boss mode in front of Lambo.'

The other two still stood frozen, unable to react. Tsuna, for his part, was nearly succeeding in calming Lambo down, what with giving him candies and grapes and… bombs.

Lambo brightened up when he received the bomb, it was confiscated by Tsuna a while back, and trying to subdue his hiccups, he gave Tsuna an excited look as he excitedly said, "Ne, ne, I wonder what flame element Lambo-san will have?"

"I wonder, too," Tsuna said with a smile on his face, and then he added, "Whatever flame you'll have is fine."

"E-etoo," Lambo gave a sheepish smile as he said, "Lambo-san wants to have a lightning flame! Then, Lambo-san will be able to become Tsuna-nii's lightning guardian."

"Lambo!" Tsuna beamed with pride as he hugged the young boy.

"E-eto, no-good Tsuna! You're squeezing me!" Lambo whined as he hid a blush, and then he looked at the clock, and then he said, "I'll be late!"

The statement has reverted the brunette back to his senses, and he ruffled Lambo's hair as he inquired, "You'll be classmates with Yuni and I-pin, right?"

"Yep." Lambo chirped as he nodded, and then he gave a small pout as he said, "I-pin's a bully, not like Yuni."

"Hahaha," Tsuna gave a slight chuckle, and then he added, "Well, have a great day, then."

"Goodbye Tsuna-nii, Yamamoto, Octopus Head!" Lambo shouted as he ran off to go to school.

"Octopus Head…?" Gokudera repeated with a twitch, defrosting him and Yamamoto from their overdue surprise and fear.

"Maa, maa," Yamamoto tried to calm him down but epically failed when he said, "The kid probably don't have anything else to describe your hair style."

"W-what?!" Gokudera shrieked in the baseball nut's ear, and then he shouted, "Why don't you repeat that, you, you baseball nut!"

Ignoring the bickering caused by his two guardians in the room, Tsuna gave a beam as he said, all fatherly like, "Lambo's grown up."

"No-good Tsuna," Reborn popped in, and then he smirked as he pointed out, "You're acting all fatherly."

* * *

I-pin's morning…

"I-pin-chan!" Kyoko greeted loudly as she noticed the younger girl in the lounge. She took one look at I-pin's nervous expression, mistook it for excitement, and then she excitedly annonunced, "You'll be having your flame determination today!"

"Hahi?" Another resident of the dorm, Haru Miura, entered the lounge, and then saw the slightly scared expression of the dorm's youngest resident, and she asked, "Aren't you excited, I-pin-chan?"

"E-eto," I-pin looked down because of the sudden attention given to her, and she sighed, "I-I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Nervous?" Haru stifled a giggle as she added, "You aren't nervous about being a delivery girl and waitress at a suspicious old man's ramen shop, but you're nervous about the flame determination?"

"Miura-chan!" Kyoko directed a scolding look at the other girl, before she look at I-pin with a wistful smile as she said, "Oh, I love the flame determination! I finally knew what flame I have, it was like a rite of passage."

"Yep," Haru bobbed her head enthusiastically, before she offhandedly comments, "Though Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, and Yamamoto-san already knew about their flame beforehand."

"Come to think of it," Kyoko pauses as she remembers, "Haven't Chrome-chan knew of her flame beforehand, too?"

"Do I hear my name?" Chrome appeared in an illusion, and then she gave a warm smile as she said, "Were you guys talking about me?"

"Oh," Kyoko pursed her lips before she stated, "We're talking about the flame determination."

"H-hai!" Haru agreed insistently, and then she looked at I-pin as she wondered aloud, "I wonder what kind of flame I-pin-chan will have?"

"A-ano," Chrome pointed out as she asked the two, "Kyoko got sun flames and Haru got lightning flames, right?"

Kyoko gave a bright smile as she nods her head, "Yes."

"Then, maybe," Chrome declared with a slight genius gleam in her eyes, "I-pin will have either storm, rain, or cloud flame?"

When the other three in the room looked at her curiously, Chrome blushed before she said, "I-I heard from Mukuro-sama that in a dormitory, you can only have one kind of each flame."

"Ah!" Haru nodded her head in understanding, "That's because we four are the only occupant of this dorm and three flames are already taken by us."

"But," Kyoko asked, "Why didn't you add the sky flame?"

"Oh," Chrome paused, collecting her thoughts, before she explained, "Only one out of a billion can have the sky flame."

"Right~" Haru gave a whimsical smile as she agreed and added, "Only Tsuna-san got the sky flame in our batch."

"Ah," Kyoko gave a nod as she said, "That's right."

"…"

After a comfortable amount of silence, Haru looked around and asked, "Where's I-pin-chan?"

"…"

"I think that she got too nervous and ran away when she had a chance."

"Even if she runs away, she'll end up determining her flame by the end of the day."

"…"

* * *

Bluebell and Daisy's morning…

Byakuran looked on amusedly at the nervousness and excitement radiating off their dorm's youngest members as they walked around in circles obviously trying to contain their emotions. Grabbing a pack of marshmallow and nibbling it, he gave a sleepy smile as he informed to no one in particular, "Among my two youngest members, one will get the sun flame, while the other will get a rain flame.

Both teens turned to look at their leader, and Bluebell excitedly asked, "Who gets who, ne, ne, Byakuran?"

"It's," Byakuran pauses to get a certain cool effect, and then he gave a teasing smile as he declared, "a secret~"

"What?" Daisy looked slightly crest fallen, and then he said, "But, why Byakuran-sama?"

"Daisy," Byakuran popped a marshmallow on his mouth as he heard Kikyo explain, "You know that using things as clairvoyance to know your flame is illegal. Do you want Byakuran-sama to be reprimanded just because of your request?"

Noticing Byakuran's expecting stare, Daisy gulped as he immediately looked down and answered, "No."

"Good boy~" Byakuran praised as he opened another pack of marshmallow.

"Nyuu~" Bluebell looked on at Byakuran as she asked, "Bluebell's a good girl, too, right, Byakuran?"

"Yep." The boy popped another marshmallow on his mouth and he cooed, "Bluebell's a good girl, too."

"Hehe~" Bluebell giggled, not even trying to hide her blush.

"Haaa?" Zakuro entered the room and then took one look at Bluebell before he blurted out, "Why does Bluebell look idiotic?"

Snapping out of her happy reverie, Bluebell gave a dirty look at Zakuro before she demanded, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Forget it," Zakuro said with a smirk, "I almost forgot that you always look idiotic."

Kikyo was about to stop the impending fight, but Byakuran looked at him contentedly before he warned, "Don't bother."

"Say that again, you bastard!" Bluebell said with a full-on glare, and then she added, "I'll blow you away!"

"Psh," Zakuro snorted, "Blow me away? With that weak body of yours?"

"Weak?" Bluebell held out her arms as she said, "Don't you see the muscles in these arms?"

"Muscles?" Zakuro tried to innocently ask, and then he said, "Did you bring your microscope? I'll need it to see your non-existent muscles."

"Non-existent..!" Bluebell said with growing wrath and then she accidentally threw a vase near her at Zakuro's arms and she laughed as she said, "Look, it's your bloody arms that have non-existent muscles!"

"You bitch," Zakuro's eyes narrowed, and just as he went to make a quick attack at the girl, Ghost appeared before them, and Zakuro turned his anger on the lightning guardian, "What the hell are you doing Ghost?"

"What are you two doing?" Ghost asked in a Byakuran-like manner, and everyone in the room, with the clear exception of Byakuran, felt shivers in their spines and moved meters away from Byakuran's other.

Ghost did not notice it, or if he did, he ignored it, and then he knelt down in front of Byakuran and greeted, "Byakuran-sama."

"Ghost~" Byakuran acknowledged with a smile, and then he inquired, "Is something the matter?"

Ghost looked on the two youngest members, who shivered, before he turned his head back to Byakuran as he said, "It's time for them to go to school."

"Oh." Byakuran munched another marshmallow, and then he looked at the two youngest members and said, "It's time to go, Bluebell, Daisy."

"R-right." Daisy said and he walked off, but not before bowing and said, "I'll be leaving then, Byakuran-sama."

"Goodbye Byakuran! Byebye Ghost and Kikyo!" Bluebell bowed as well before she ran to catch up with Daisy, calling out, "Wait up, Daisy!"

Zakuro twitched as he said, "That damn bitch didn't even acknowledged me."

"Zakuro," Ghost exasperatedly reprimanded, "Watch your tongue."

Before Zakuro can even quip or make any reaction, Kikyo nodded his head in agreement as he said, "You're being a bad influence to the children."

"What the hell!" Zakuro snorted, "We're mafia."

"We are," Byakuran agreed, and then he gave a creepy smile as he added, "But we are also in a Mafia School, and I wouldn't want the principal to get angry with me~"

Zakuro gulped, before he bowed in front of Byakuran before he took his leave.

"Oya~" Byakuran looked at Ghost and he asked, "Why did you stop the scene that I was watching?"

"I'm you in a sense, Byakuran-sama," Ghost reasoned out, "I knew that you will kill Zakuro in the event that he places major harm in another member, and I think that you wouldn't be pleased if you get two of your guardians killed."

"Haha~" Byakuran gave a laugh as he said, "That's just like you, Ghost~"

"So," Kikyo cleared his throat and then asked, "Is Yuni-sama part of their batch as well?"

"Hmm?" Byakuran nodded through mouthful of marshmallows before he said, "Yep, Yuni-chan's going to get her flame determined today as well."

"Oh," Kikyo gave a smile as he stated, "At the very least there is another interesting member of their batch."

"Don't be hasty." Ghost called out, and then he looked at Byakuran and said, "There are two more interesting students this year."

"Yep, not interesting as Yuni-chan, but still~" Byakuran paused as he munched on marshmallows, but once that was done, he added, "There's Lambo-chan from Vongola and Fran-chan from the Varia."

"Vongola, I understand," Kikyo asked with a surprised expression, "But I don't understand what's special about the Varia member?"

"Because he's not just a member~" Byakuran answered, "He'll be an officer real soon, and he's hand trained by an arcobaleno."

"An arcobaleno?" Kikyo asked surprised, "One of the strongest members of the whole Mafia community?"

"Yep~" Byakuran nodded his head with a grin.

"This year's batch is impressive," Ghost spoke up, and when he saw the curious expression on the other two's face, he added, "Four of them are trained by an arcobaleno."

Kikyo nodded, before he asked, "Four?"

"The fourth is Ipin-chan, trained in martial arts by Fon," Byakuran informed with a slight shrug, and he stated, "She's not too interesting for me, though~"

"This batch is…" Kikyo commented, "Scary."

Byakuran gave a happy, creepy laugh as he pointed out, "More like interesting~"

"Aside from that," Ghost said, "Two members of ours which are hand-picked by Byakuran-sama will be attending."

"Isn't that right~" Byakuran grinned, "It's soo interesting~"

* * *

A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Read and review guys, the more you review, the faster the updates, so keep on reviewing.

And if you have questions, include it in your reviews as well.


	2. Bell 2: The Four Major Groups!

Thanks to ResyaAfhirsa for correcting some things :D I really appreciate it.

This story is dedicated to Ena-chan :D It was wrong spelling in the last chapter OTL

Byakuran: Alice-chan, you forgot the disclaimer… again~

Alice: Are…? Gomen, gomen. I don't own any character in the story, only the idea and the plot. See my profile if you're too keen on disclaimer stuffs, okay? )

Byakuran: And what else should you add~

Alice: Mou~ There's Fem!Viper here too, okay? She's the only genderbend character.

Byakuran: Haha~ Alice-chan forgot to say to read the author's note after the end of the story too~ And Alice-chan is too shy but she wants you to put here in your lists, too~

Alice: That's asking too much ( I'm happy with reviews, but I'll be delighted if you favorite or follow the story, too :D

* * *

Bell 2: The Four Major Groups!

* * *

All freshmen students are ordered by the Cervello to head to the gymnasium to have their flame determination.

Daisy, together with Bluebell, walks to the gymnasium before he stopped as he saw Yuni and muttered, "Yuni-sama."

"Eh?" Bluebell heard his low mutter, and then she looked around. When she saw Yuni, she loudly call out, "Yuni-chan!"

"Ah," Yuni turned around to see Bluebell and Daisy walking towards her, shoving other people out of the way. With a small smile, Yuni bowed as she greeted both of them, "Goodmorning, Daisy, Bluebell."

"A-ah," Daisy looked down, a faint blush in his face, before he looked up again and said, "Goodmorning, Yuni-sama."

Bluebell was louder in her greetings, as she gave the other girl a big hug as she shouted, "Goodmorning Yuni-chan! I missed you last summer."

"Haha," Yuni, with Daisy's help, gently squeezed out of the hug. With another bright smile, she added, "I missed you too."

"Hehe~" Bluebell gave a satisfied laugh, before she asked, "What were you doing last summer, Yuni-chan?"

"Ah, that," Yuni pursed her lips as she narrates, "I had trainings from mother and uncle."

"Oh," Daisy joined the conversation, and he said, "I guess everyone's diligently training for freshman high."

"Of course, nyuu~" Bluebell agreed. When Yuni said them a look of curiosity, Bluebell puffed her chest as she said, "We were trained by Byakuran last summer, too!"

"Oh," Yuni nods her head, and then she adds, "I guess everyone has been busy this summer."

Smiling and listening to Bluebell talk animatedly, she walk towards the gymnasium, before she bumped a figure, and the next thing she knew was she heard a monotonous voice mutter a "What?" as she found herself sitting on the ground.

* * *

Lambo spotted his former playmate and he eagerly waved as he loudly called out "I-pin!"

"Ah," I-pin walked towards Lambo, and then she gently scolded, "You're too loud, Lambo."

"Eh?" Lambo shrugged it off, and then he excitedly exclaimed, "Aren't you excited about the flame determination, today?"

"U-uh," I-pin sweated bullets, before she incoherently muttered, "T-that is, ugh, eh,ah-"

"Lambo-san understands!" Lambo gave a carefree smile as he nods his head. When he saw I-pin sigh in relief, he stated, "You're too excited beyond words, aren't you, I-pin?"

"…" I-pin widened her eyes, before she whispered, "Stupid Lambo."

"Eh?" Lambo tilted his head innocently to the side, and then he curiously inquired, "Did you say something?"

I-pin immediately dismisses it with her hand as she said, "N-nothing."

"Okay," Lambo nods, and then he added, in a sing-song tone, "I wonder what Tsuna-nii and Lambo-san will have for dinner~"

Lambo walked towards the gymnasium and I-pin followed after, trudging slowly with nervous steps.

* * *

Fran was unfortunately singled out unlike the other pairs and trios. He was never really given a chance to communicate with people of his age because when he's not out to do several missions for Varia, his free time gets eaten up by Mammon's training.

Not that he hates it, after all, Varia gave him anything he needed in exchange, and he was actually grateful for all the training he had with Mammon, not that he would ever admit it to the female esper.

"Uwaah!" A loud female screamed as she approached Fran, and with looks of absolute enticement, and then she said, "Aren't you Fran?"

Despite being a little surprised, Fran deadpanned as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Waa!" Another girl walked towards Fran, and then she exclaimed, "Aren't you the junior officer of Varia?"

"Doesn't the Varia jacket I wear gave it away?" Fran asked monotonously.

"Yeah, yeah!" The girl enthusiastically answered, and then she said, "You're cute, Fran!"

"Gosh." Fran said in his monotone, and then he said, "You're the first person who said that to me."

"Really?" The girl shouted, and several other girls crowded, majority of them talking about how cool he looks or how great a person he was.

Fran gave them all a bored look, but deep inside, he thought, 'They don't even know me.'

Excusing himself, he was strictly not allowed to use any illusion before the flame determination, he walks away, only to bump a girl, and by some force, both him and the girl was on the ground, and he monotonously muttered, "What?"

* * *

In the Arcobaleno's meeting room…

Five out of the eight Arcobaleno were completely excited about this year's batch and the flame determination that will go underway in a while. The two males were more contained in their excitement, with Reborn sipping coffee coolly while Leon do the excitement changing from weapon to weapon. Fon was also contained, and despite the excitement he felt, he took his time with his green tea. The three girls, however, were more excited, though the word wild befits Aria more.

"Ne," Skull said as he deadpanned, "Aren't Aria-san, Reborn-san, Viper, Lal Mirch and Fon have students in this year's freshmen batch?"

"Yep," Aria said with a sunny grin that could have light up the whole school. Lal Mirch and Fon gave nods while Reborn kept quiet, a smirk adorning his lips.

"It's Mammon, not Viper." Mammon for her part glared at Skull under her cloak, "And you'll have to pay me if you want to get information."

"Wha—" Before Skull can retort, he stopped midway when he felt the dark aura being emitted by the female esper, and then he bobbed his head, as he nervously stated, "O-of course."

"Ugh," Colonello let a estranged sigh escape his lips as he said, "It's too bad that I don't have a student at the moment, kora!"

"Isn't it?" Verde agreed as a glint shone on his glasses, "I would have to find an apprentice soon."

Skull puffed his cheeks as he whined, "Why am I even here? I don't even have someone I want to see."

"Excuse me?" A dark smile formed on Aria's lips and all of the Arcobaleno, save Reborn, suppressed their shudder. Aria asked, one more time, "What were you saying, Skull?"

Colonello nervously poked Skull, and the cloud Arcobaleno immediately said, "N-nothing! I'm really happy to be here!"

"That's good," Aria's mood turned in a complete 180, and once again, a warm and bright smile was lighting the whole room.

* * *

"I understand Aria's excitement," Lal whispered to Mammon, who was situated next to her.

The mist Arcobaleno nodded, and she also whispered in reply, "I'm excited for my student, as well. I see you feel the same, Lal?"

"Yeah," Lal gave a reminiscent look as she added, "It's nice to see Lambo finally get to determine his flame."

"Mou~" Mammon mused, "You say that, but you already know about his flame, don't you?"

"I have my guesses," Lal answered with a shrug, and then she asked back, "How about your apprentice?"

"I knew right away about his flame," Her lips form in a thin line as she added, "He had to have mist flames or I won't even think about training him."

"Ah," Lal voiced out, "Are you thinking about making him succeed you?"

"It depends," Mammon shrugged, but she added after a pause, "Though I would want him to succeed me."

Lal looked at the aloof holder of the indigo pacifier incredulously, and then she voiced out her mild surprise, "Really?"

"Mou~" She said with a shrug, and then asked, "How about the Vongola that you trained, I assume that he doesn't have the same flame as yours?"

"Well, no," Lal said, but she added, "I wasn't about to make him our successor regardless, even if he has potential and if he got similar flame to us."

"Why?" Mammon said, prodding for more information.

"He's a brat."

"Mou. There's always that, too."

* * *

Unlike the conversation of the two female Arcobaleno, the conversation amongst the males was a little one-sided as Reborn was the one being bombarded by questions that was dished out by Colonello, Verde and Skull.

"So, Reborn-sempai, " Skull gave a grin as he asked, "What do you think about Yuni-"

"Get me another cup of coffee." He ordered the younger one with a smirk, and then he added, "I want it black."

Skull gaped but he turned around to do it when he saw Leon transforming to a gun. Without taking pity on the holder of the violet pacifier, Colonello continued to ask, "What kind of flame do you think Yuni will have?"

When Reborn shrugged, Verde went and suggested, "I have come to a conclusion that she will receive the sun flame similar to Reborn."

"Eh?" Colonello looked at the scientist as if he was mad, which he probably is, and disagreed, "But she looks so much like Luce and Aria! She might receive the sky flame."

"Even if you say that," Verde arranged his glasses, "Similarities in physical appearances are useless, there is more logic in saying that she will receive the sun flame."

"What?" Colonello looked downright confused, "Explain it once again, Verde."

"Ugh," Verde smirked as he said, "There is no point in explaining about things that you would obviously not understand."

"What?" Colonello prepared his rifle as he shouted, "Say that once again, you mad scientist!"

"Oh?" Verde's glasses gleamed as he amusedly sneered, "I'm saying that there isn't any point in explaining to a possible brawn head like you."

As both of them were about to go at it, Reborn smirked before he shot both of the Arcobaleno in none-vital parts of their body. Colonello gave a loud, "What the hell?!"

"I agree," Verde said, his tone a little bloodlust, "I thought you were smarter than to actually try to-"

"Aria would kill the two of you if you fight here and now," Reborn cut Verde off. When this statement immediately shut the two up, he added, "She's too temperamental today due to her excitement."

* * *

Lal and Mammon conversing, Verde and Colonello not bickering, Fon quietly sipping he's tea, Reborn drinking his coffee in peace and Skull out for errands. Then there's Aria switching between happy and angry due to her extreme excitement and nervousness. All in all, it was barely a normal meeting between the Arcobaleno, but then again, they never had a normal meeting.

* * *

In the Vongola's meeting room…

The Vongola Guardian's were lounging in the room. Knuckle was currently reading a bible of some sorts. Lampo was taking a break, napping with his head situated in the arm of the chair he's on. Asari was playing melodious notes with his flute. G was handling the paper works while Giotto was casually eating a strawberry crepe and a banana boat, focusing his attention in the food more than anything else.

Alaude was out, he was called over by the Arcobaleno, and Daemon was probably trying to have his sweet little time with Elena.

"Primo," G. gritted his teeth as his eyes stop on a certain document, "What is this all about?"

Everyone except Giotto noticed the deadly aura being emitted by the storm guardian, Giotto was too focused and delighted with his deserts that he shrug at the fact that G. actually called him Primo outside formal activities.

So instead of making up a very good excuse like he usually does, he just gave him a mushy smile as he said, "What is it, G?"

"This!" G practically shoved the paper in his boss and friend's face. He gave a disgruntled glare as he practically screamed out, "Why didn't you say that we were going to be the teachers of the freshman batch early on?"

"E-eto," Giotto made an innocent face, "I forgot."

"The hell…!" G cursed, pulling his hair out, "You forgot?!"

"Yes," Giotto nodded with a serious expression, "I was too excited for Lambo-kun and Tsuna, it probably slipped of my mind."

"But!" G gave him a look that promised death at the very least, "Why did you even bother being the teacher, of the new brats, no less!"

"Don't be like that G.," Giotto said with a strained smile, "It wasn't my idea in the first place. It was the principal who asked me to do this, and I can't disagree."

"…" G screamed, "I thought it was the marshmallow's turn to teach the freshman this year!"

"It should have been," Giotto took a bite from his banana boat and spaced out for a while. Coming back to the real world, he gave a small smile as he explained, "Byakuran-san scared and traumatized the students he handled last year."

When G.'s face dropped, Giotto added, "The whole Millefiore are not allowed to teach for the moment."

"Wa…" Lampo woke up with a yawn and before falling back to sleep, he commented, "How lucky for them."

"But still, Giotto!" G pointed out, "Why haven't you told us about it before?"

"Maa," Asari intercepted as he spoke up, temporarily pausing from playing the flute, "Daemon already told us about it."

"What…!" G twitched, and then he said, "That stupid melon head…!"

"Ara," Giotto looked up from the dessert he was eating, "Daemon did not tell you?"

"He didn't!" G said, and then he muttered, "I'm going to kill him one day."

"That's bad, Daemon should have informed everyone." Giotto narrowed his eyes as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees, and then he told G, "Make sure that Daemon gets the most boring and difficult jobs for a month."

"E-eto?" Lampo, who woke up because of the sudden drop of temperature, squeaked as he noticed the lighter shade of his boss' eyes, "Why are you so angry?"

"The principal will kill me if any of you become incompetent in teaching." Giotto answered, softening his eyes at the tearful Lampo.

"Oh well, all's well that ends well," Giotto sighed and then he said, considerably brightening up, "I'll continue eating my dessert, then."

G sighed as he thought, 'What part of well?'

* * *

In the Millefiore's meeting room…

Byakuran lounged in the meeting room, occupying the couch and keeping the table filled with sweets all to himself. Ghost and Kikyo were multitasking between talking about negotiations and doing paperworks. Torikabuto was out on a mission, he was sent by Byakuran to infiltrate on some other families and Zakuro was out as well, he was asked to find a certain person.

"Haha~" Byakuran chuckled to himself as he tried to balance marshmallows on his tongue.

"Byakuran-sama," Kikyo stopped from what he was doing and felt the need to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Can't you see?" Byakuran eat the tower of marshmallows resting in his tongue in one go before he answered, "I was trying to see how long I can balance the marshmallows."

Kikyo thought that it was a useless thing to do, but this was his Byakuran-sama, so he only responded, "I… see."

"Of course you do~" Byakuran said with a smile on his face, and then as the smile twitched upwards, he said, "Oh, right."

"What is it," Ghost asked his master, "Byakuran-sama?"

"Our conversations about the kids were cut off, right?" Byakuran stated with a sigh, but then bounced back as he said, "But now we can discuss it again."

"Again?" Ghost repeated as he gave an offhand comment, "You seem to be very excited about them, Byakuran-sama."

"Of course I am," Byakuran let the ghost of a smile linger, and then he said, "The batch has really wonderful kids~"

"Of course, Byakuran-sama." Ghost respectfully agreed, and then silence reigned again as both he and Kikyo returned back to their work and Byakuran returned to his beloved marshmallows.

The silence was broken when Byakuran gave an amused laugh, and the other two cannot help but ask again, with Kikyo voicing out, "Is something the matter, Byakuran-sama?"

"Of course~" Byakuran gave a creepy grin as he voiced out, "We are asked by Aria-san to head the school's external activities!"

"We are?" Kikyo hid his grimace.

"I heard about it, Byakuran-sama," Ghost stated with a nod, ignoring Kikyo's expression, and then he amusedly added, "It must have been because we might traumatize the students if they asked us to be teachers."

"Of course we would~" Byakuran gave a very creepy smile, and then he mused out loud, "I actually wanted to be a teacher, but this is much better~"

"Eh?" Kikyo tilted his head in question, "What makes it a better position Byakuran-sama?"

"Well you see," Byakuran popped a mushroom and explained, "They'll be lucky if they get out alive after they experienced my idea of school outings."

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked, even though he instinctively felt that he would be better off not knowing, but being the loyal person he is, he continued to ask, "Byakuran-sama?"

"Hmm, I'll tell it to you then~" Byakuran said, and ordered, "Note it down, alright~"

"A visit to Vindice Prison where they'll learn about the famous mafia criminals, and with accompanying screams as they noticed how cruel the Vindice are with their prisoners~"

"A tour of the Millefiore Base, where they'll get attacked without warning, so that they can learn about self-defense~"

"Let them cross dress around Italy and say that it's training for undercover skills~"

"Let them work for a marshmallow factory for my sake~"

"Make them visit the Varia and watch them make the Varia's boss, Xanxus-kun, angry~"

"Borrow the Vongola's pet animals, loyal to masters and terrifying to strangers, and let them take care of it for a day, cleaning and feeding included~"

"Let them serve a cross-dressing café because it sounds funny~"

"Ask them assassinate a traitor family~"

"Let the children go around town to help the civilians-No, scratch that off the list."

"Place them in a camp where Tsunayoshi-kun was trained before, the place where you can't go out if you're not strong enough~"

"Keep them locked in a prison just to see them cower in fear~"

"Organize a mafia hunt where they kill mafia criminals that I'll ask the Vindice to let out~"

"Have them attend a mafia party to show the kids how it's done~"

"Let them buy me a castle full of marshmallows, though I guess a marshmallow castle would suffice~"

"Let them work in a bakery, and all the good food they make will be given to me~"

"Have them stand in position for a whole day, and they won't be allowed to move~"

"Ask Giotto-kun and Tsunayoshi-kun to perform the dying will breakthrough on them and let it stay on for a day~"

"Ask them to go out grocery shopping for the school~"

"Let the kids cry~"

Kikyo twitched and accidentally broke the lead of his pencil while he was taking note of the very, uh, colorful ideas of his Byakuran-sama. Byakuran pouted, and eating a marshmallow, he looked at Ghost, "Ghost, take over the list~"

"I understand, Byakuran-sama," And then Ghost decided to start the list once again.

"Have them babysit the pet of the Varia's officers."

"Let them take care of babies, and they will fail if a baby cries."

"Have the children take over our paperwork for a day, after we have collected a week's amount of paperwork."

"Let the children go out and play in Mafia Land,"

'Finally,' Kikyo thought 'An activity that will not harm the students.'

"while the place is under a war between two mafia families."

Kikyo twitched, 'I guess not.'

* * *

In the Varia's meeting room…

In the Varia's meeting room, Xanxus was not giving a fuck about his officers. Bel was grinning maniacally while he keeps on throwing his knives perfectly on targets. Squalo was currently doing actual paperworks, for once. Levi was worshipping the round Xanxus walked on, and Lussuria was giggling to himself.

"Uwaah~" Lussuria giggled as he gave out a comment, "I wish that Fran-chan would have the cloud attribute~"

Bel's eyes narrowed while Xanxus slightly opened his eyes. Squalo, not noticing the slightly off reaction given by his boss and the prince, shouted to Lussuria, "Why do you want a cloud attribute?"

"Well you see," Lussuria placed his finger in his lips, trying to act cute, before he finally stated, "If Fran-chan gets cloud attribute, he'll immediately be a real officer~"

"VOI!" Squalo screamed to no one in particular before he turned to Lussuria and said, "Fran is only a brat!"

"Even if you say that, captain~" Lussuria reasoned out, "Fran-chan has undoubtedly more potential than any recruits we have by far, right, boss?"

When Xanxus grunts in reply, Lussuria took is an affirmative as he said, "Look, even boss agrees~"

"Ah~" Lussuria dreamily sighs, "I want Fran-chan to have his cloud attribute soon~"

Bel threw his knives at the targets, before he silently exits the room, and says, "The prince have no interest in your conversation."

"Eh?" Lussuria wondered as he saw the disappearing figure of Prince the Ripper, "I thought that it would be Bel-chan who would be more active in this conversation…?"

Squalo huffed, "That prince is a brat, too!"

"Oh," Lussuria gave another dreamy smile, "They'll understand once they grew up~"

"Whatever," Squalo said. He looked around, and then shouted, "Why the hell has two of our officers not present in the meeting?!"

"Well, you already saw Bel-chan walked off~," Lussuria explained, "Mammon-chan's out because she's also attending the Arcobaleno's meeting~"

"What are you saying?" Bel entered the room, bringing with him a variety of food, "I went into the kitchen."

"Oh~" Lussuria gave a huge smile, "That's good~"

"The prince is not sharing," Bel immediately warned as Levi walked towards him. After a pause, he corrected himself with a shrug, "Except with Boss."

"How loyal~" Lussuria commented with slightly teary eyes.

"Whatever," Squalo gave a shrug as he threw an annoyed glare at both the food and Bel, who was happily eating his share of food.

"Oh, I remember!" Lussuria hopped around happily and then he chirped, "Four students in this year's freshman batch are trained by the Arcobaleno~"

"FOUR?" Squalo screamed at the top of his lungs, "FOUR WAS TRAINED BY THE ARCOBALENO? IN A SINGLE BATCH?!"

"Yep, four," Lussuria continued to explain, "Yuni-chan and Lambo-chan~"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Squalo shrieked, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID FOUR!"

"There are four," Lussuria said, before he proceeded to sigh as he added, "I have no idea who the other two are, though."

"Ne, Bel-chan," Lussuria turned to Bel, and he asked, "Do you have an idea who it might be?"

"What?" Bel gave an amused grin as he states, "You have no right to ask the prince a question. Ushishishishi."

"That hurts my feelings, Bel-chan," Lussuria produced fake tears as he said in a hurt expression, before he said, "But aren't you a genius?"

"The prince is." Bel said with a creepy smirk, "However, the prince will still not get so low to answer a cross-dressing peacock."

"VOI!" Squalo shouted, "STOP YOUR FUCKING LOVER'S QUARREL AND JUST TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW, BEL!"

"Excuse me?" Bel's smile twitched downwards as he corrected, "I would never be in a relationship with this gay here and I already have a princess, which is Mammon."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP!" Squalo stated with a loud yell, "JUST ANSWER IT, YOU PRINCE!"

"The prince knows nothing," Bel stated and then he gave a smirk, "Though the prince is delighted that the loud commander already acknowledges the prince as a prince. Ushishishishi~"

"YOU BRAT!" Squalo said as he saw Levi struggling to contain his laugh and Lussuria giving a giggle, he waved his sword as he added, "I'LL KILL YO-"

It was intercepted as a crash resounded in Squalo's head, a wine glass thrown by the slightly interested Varia boss, he said, "You're too loud, scum."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU FUCKING BO-"

Xanxus drew out his gun and shot it just a millimeter above Squalo's head, "Keep your trap shut, you trash."

Lussuria gave a tiny giggle before he whispered to no one in particular, "I guess the boss is excited for Fran-chan as well~"

A vase was thrown, and luckily he managed to dodge it.

* * *

A moment later…

A hologram of the Cervello appeared before the Vongola, and ignoring the gaping expression on some of the guardians, they said, "As member of one of the four main organizations in the school, the Vongola is asked to meet with the Arcobaleno effective immediately."

"I understand," Giotto, the ever open sky he was, nodded in understanding.

The Cervello nodded back, and said, "The Arcobaleno is expecting you, do not be late."

And as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared.

* * *

A hologram of the Cervello appeared before the Millefiore, and ignoring the open pack of marshmallow thrown around just a centimeter from where they stood, they stated, ""As member of one of the four main organization in the school, the Millefiore is asked to meet with the Arcobaleno effective immediately."

"Eh?" Byakuran popped a marshmallow on his mouth, "Aria-san calls for us?"

"Yes," The Cervello nodded as one. They continued to instruct, "You are expected not to arrive late."

"Okay~" Byakuran nodded with a grin.

The Cervello bowed before they disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

* * *

A hologram of the Cervello appeared before the Varia, and they ignore the fact that two of the Varia's guardians are heavily bleeding, as they stand tall, and passed the message, "As member of one of the four main organization in the school, the Varia is asked to meet with the Arcobaleno effective immediately."

"VOI!" Squalo screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

A Cervello contained an exasperated sigh before she explained, "The Arcobaleno has held a meeting. Varia is expected to attend."

"VOI!" Squalo shrieked again, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYI-"

"Shut up, scum." Xanxus intercepted as he threw another wine glass at the commander's head. He looked at the Cervello, and said, "Tell the trash that we're coming."

"Understood." Cervello bowed, and their hologram disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the story. Please read, review and subscribe/ favorite, haha :D I'll try to update again in a few days :D

Answer to guest reviews:

BadApple: I updated my other stories Except for Complications, but the plot for that story is pretty hazy at the moment, ehe

Kaze: It's Aria! :D

Himi: Hehe, sorry if the setting is a little confusing OTL And yes, Yuni is such a sweet little girl.

Alexa24: Thanks for adding the story in your story alerts :D

Alylyly: Thanks for adding Mafia High in your story alerts :'

Antlersmoon18: Thanks for following Mafia High :D

Ayumi Chizuka: Thanks for following the story :'' Thanks for adding Mafia High to your favorites too 3

Gab18.27: Thanks for adding Mafia High in your story alerts ;) And for adding it in your favorites! :D

HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd: Hi Ena-chan! Thanks for following and adding Mafia High to your favorites :**

IceFlire Blader: Thank you for adding Mafia High in your story alerts :''D And you also added it in your favorites :D Arigatou~

MasakiHikaru: Thanks for adding the story in your story alerts and favorites *hugs*

Rikkailovur: Thanks for following Mafia High~

StarrySkies27: Thanks for adding the story in your story alerts~

animestar411: Thanks for adding Mafia High to your story alert *bows* You also added it in your favorites, thanks~~

casuallychic: A-ri-ga-tou~

drawingpancakes: Thanks for adding the story in your story alerts, love :*

heyit'salex: Hey, thanks for adding the story in your story alerts ;)

KatoKimeka-chan: Thanks for adding Mafia High in your favorites~~~


	3. Bell 3: Finally! Flame Determination!

Lambo: Lambo-san's hungry.

Alice: I'll give you food later on ne?

Lambo: But Lambo-san is hungry~

Alice: Hmm… Well, give the disclaimers to our readers, and I'll give you a lot of candies… and grapes.

Lambo: Okay! *nods head* Etoo, Alice-san does not own the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn~

Alice: And there's author's note after the story, okay? Saa, Lambo, let's get you some candy.

Lambo: Yaaay~

Alice: Right-Please read, review, and subscribe. Ehehe. :'D

* * *

Bell 3: Finally! Flame Determination!

* * *

_Excusing himself, he was strictly not allowed to use any illusion before the flame determination, he walks away, only to bump a girl, and by some force, both him and the girl was on the ground, and he monotonously muttered, "What?"_

* * *

"What?" Fran muttered again, rubbing his knees as he stood up, and then as his lips twitch downwards, he said, "You should look-"

His voice faltered as he saw the girl he bumped or bumped him, he doesn't know. The first thing he noticed was the wide hat that resembles a large urchin, and he remembered what Mammon said about sea urchin-looking hats.

* * *

"_What's so special about the sea urchin?" Fran asked monotonously as he looks boredly at a conjured hat, which to him was more of a sea urchin than anything else. _

"_Brat," Mammon muttered, and then she immediately warned, "You should know what this hat symbolize Fran, and you should never anger one who wears this."_

_Fran gave her his blank look as he asked monotonously, "I don't understand what you're saying, teacher. I'm so confused."_

"_Mou," Mammon's voice turned dark as she said, "The wearer of this particular kind of hat is the Sky Arcobaleno, and she should not be angered at all cost."_

"_Eh?" Fran tilted his head to the side and asked, "What if one decided to cosplay wearing that hat?"_

"_Are you-" Mammon twitched as she looked at her student, "Don't replace your frog hat with the hat of the Sky Arcobaleno, do you want to get yourself killed?"_

_Fran fake pouted and then he monotonously whined, "You're no fun, teacher."_

"_Shut up." Mammon barked and then she shuddered, "The sky Arcobaleno is a scary woman."_

"_Oh." Fran looked a little interested as he asked in the irritating monotone of his, "I thought that she was supposed to be one of the most peaceful among the Arcobaleno?"_

"_That's a topic for another meeting," Mammon warned, "Just don't make her angry.__"_

* * *

As Fran's mind returned back to reality, he saw the girl stand up and gave him a warm smile as she bowed and said, "I'm sorry for bumping you."

'Oh, so it wasn't the other way around?' Fran mused, and with a blank look, he blurted, "You have a funny looking hat."

"Oh," Yuni's smile did not falter. Instead, she gave a cheerful laugh as she said, "Your hat looks cute, too. It looks like a frog."

Fran resisted the urge to twitch, he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. Oh well, with a slight gleam of curiosity in his eyes, he asked, "Are you the sky Arcobaleno?"

Yuni contained her laughter, and Fran caught on that, slightly twitching. She shook her head, and then she said, "I'm not the sky Arcobaleno."

"Oh." Fran nodded his head. With a slight smirk shadowing his lips, he asked, "Then why are you wearing the hat of the sky Arcobaleno?"

He let the 'Isn't that illegal?' question in the air, but it was received nonetheless.

"Haha," Yuni let out a giggle, and then with a bright smile she said, "I'm the Sky Arcobaleno's daughter."

Fran almost gaped, but he didn't. Instead he let out an, "Ah."

"Yuni-chan!" Bluebell and Daisy hurriedly went to where Yuni was once they noticed that she wasn't with them. She noticed the frog wearing male near her friend and she said, "What did you do to Yuni-chan?"

"Are you alright, Yuni-sama?" Daisy asked as he rushed to his master's side, giving a sideway glare at Fran.

"I'm alright," Yuni said with a nod, and then she turned to Bluebell as she explained, "I'm the one who bumped into him, not the other way around."

"Nyu." Bluebell nodded and then she worriedly asked Yuni, "Are you alright, Yuni-chan?"

"How polite," Fran monotonously commented, "I was the person that was bumped into, yet the one who accused me can't even retract her statement."

Bluebell shot him a glare as she shouted, "What are you getting at?"

"I was only pointing out what I see." Fran said with an innocent expression.

"Bluebell, don't." Yuni warned as she saw Bluebell take out a weapon, a shadow of a frown making its way on Yuni's face.

"B-but!" Bluebell weakly protested, "He was being downright rude!"

"That's true, Yuni-sama." Daisy agreed, "I agree with Bluebell."

"Daisy, Bluebell," Yuni gave a small sigh before she explained, "Byakuran will get angry if you get in a fight in our first day."

That effectively shut the two up, with Bluebell pouting but not making a move in protest. Fran blinked his eyes and then he mused, "Wow."

"We are sorry," Yuni gave a polite bow, and with an apologetic smile she added, "Fran-san."

"How?" Fran asked, definitely not amused by the girl's too nice attitude. But he continued to ask, "How did you know my name?"

"Ah," Yuni gave a cheerful smile and she reasoned out, "It's part of my job as the second head of Millefiore to know about our allies' officers."

"Second head of Millefiore?" Fran repeated, and he confusedly inquired, "I thought that you were the daughter of the Sky Arcobaleno?"

"What?" Daisy looked at him slightly irritated before he declared, "Don't you know who Yuni-sama is?"

"Daisy," Yuni politely called out, and then she explained, "I see how you can be excused, Fran-san, but I am the second in command of Millefiore, even though my mother is the sky Arcobaleno."

"Isn't that unfair?" Fran mused with a monotonous tone, "You get two parts of the trinisette."

"Haha," Yuni just laughed, and then she patiently explained, "I'm just the second of command, and my mother isn't retiring in her position yet."

Before Yuni can further explain, Bluebell whined, "Yuni-chan~ Let's just go already."

"Of course," She nods at Bluebell with a smile. She turned her attention back to Fran and with another smile she said, "It's not the best kind of meeting, but it was nice to meet you."

Fran was speechless for once and as the trio's figure disappeared in the crowds, he thought, 'What a weird girl.'

And he heard Mammon's voice in his head said, _'The sky Arcobaleno's daughter is different. You'll see for yourself.'_

A slight amusement was shown in his face and he mused, 'Different indeed.'

* * *

"Ugh," Bluebell blanched as they enter the gymnasium and she whined to Yuni, "We should have just given that rude boy a lesson!"

"Bluebell," Yuni reasoned out with a smile, "We can't."

"We can," Daisy spoke up. When the two girls look at him, he looked down as he explained, "We can just explain to Byakuran-sama that he was harming Yuni-sama."

"That won't do," Yuni shook her head, and she added, "Fran-san is a member of Varia. It would be troublesome to get Xanxus-san and his officers angry."

"As if," Bluebell snorted, "You have the Arcobaleno at your disposal, Yuni~"

Yuni paused for a while, and with a slight frown she warned, "It's not good to be violent."

The frown was enough for both of the Millefiore officers to shut up, so they just gave a mute nod.

* * *

The process of the flame determination was pretty private, Bluebell and Daisy mused as they enter a solitary tent inside the gymnasium. It was issued two at a time, and they were called out together.

"What will you do with me?" Bluebell asked a Cervello beside her who just gave a small smile.

"Ugh," Bluebell sighed, "That's not an answer!"

Daisy kept quiet and when they were both approached by another Cervello, he heard her ask, "Which of you will have the determination first?"

"Bluebell." Daisy offered as soon as he saw that his partner was too excited and obviously wanted to be first.

"Sure." The Cervello lead Bluebell to the middle where an old man was in the middle. He gingerly held Bluebell's hand and then he took out a simple ring, and he instructed, "Wear this."

Bluebell nodded and then she followed as instructed and as soon as the ring was in her finger, the old man ordered, "Think of your resolve."

"Nyuuu!" Bluebell took a minute and the ring was lit with a blue flame. She looked at the flame, a little surprised, before she asked, "How did it go?"

"You have the rain flames." The old man answered, and then he added, "Wear this one in your other hand, and think of your flames, just as you did with the first."

Bluebell gamely nodded and then her resolution resulted to blue flames as well.

"I see," The old man nodded, and then he said, "You have Class-A rain flames."

"Class A?" Bluebell asked, a little excited.

"Yes," The old man added, "The classes of flames will be explained in your class."

* * *

_In a monitor of the Arcobaleno meeting room…_

"_Class A?" Kikyo mused out, and then he looked at Ghost. They shared a look and then they asked Torikabuto, "What flame did you have when you got your flame determined?"_

"_Class B." The mist guardian said with a shrug._

"_If they train hard enough," Kikyo said, "They might reach Class-S."_

_Byakuran nodded and he said, "Of course~ Like how you did, Kikyo~"_

"_Tch," Zakuro sneered, "That girl is an idiot."_

* * *

'What a spoiler.' Daisy mused, 'If Bluebell gets the rain flame then there's no doubt that the one who receives the sun flame is me.'

Daisy approach the old man as Bluebell was dismissed, and as soon as he brought out the ring and started to instruct him, he was interrupted by Daisy who sighed and said, "I already saw it from what Bluebell did."

The old men gave a nod, and he muttered, "Hasty young men these days."

"What?" Daisy asked, resisting the urge to twitch, and then he asked, "Can I do it in one go?"

"No." The old man seriously disapproved, and then he warned, "You'll get killed if you use two at once in your first time."

"Huh." Daisy nodded, and as he expected he had the sun flames. Once he received the other ring, he brought out his flames which were sun flames as well. The old man told him he got Class-A sun flames.

"Why do we try two rings at once?" Daisy asked aloud.

The man shook his head, and then he repeated what he said to Bluebell, "It would be explained in class. You're dismissed."

With a nod, Daisy went off and left the tent, passing by the next two without care.

* * *

_In a monitor of the Arcobaleno meeting room…_

"_Your apprentices are hasty, " Collonello pointed out to Byakuran and the Millefiore officers, "Kora!"_

"_Hmm." Byakuran gave a careless shrug as he ate a marshmallow and corrected him, "They're my officers, not apprentices~"_

"_Isn't that the same…?" Colonello mused, but was evidently ignored._

"_Bluebell was normal enough," Kikyo observed, "But Daisy was in far too much hurry."_

"_I agree," Ghost nods his head, "He even wanted to try out two rings at once."_

_Zakuro gave a wide grin as he screamed, "Those two are idiotic!"_

_Somehow, from another part of the room, a bottle was thrown in his head. No one checked who did it though._

"_Who the he-"_

_Another crash as another bottle was thrown. When he looked around at the different people around the room, he screamed, "Who did it!?"_

"_Trash," Xanxus called out from his seat in the lone corner of the office, surrounded by his officers. As he threw another bottle, he said, "You're too loud."_

"_Xanxus!" Giotto called out from the corner where he and his guardian were and he reprimand, "You shouldn't throw bottles at random officers of a different family!"_

"_Hahaha~ No worries~" Byakuran wasn't even in the least worried about his officer, he just gave a creepy grin to the Varia boss as he said, "Thanks for shutting him up for me~"_

"_Hn." Xanxus grunted, and all was quiet again in the meeting room as they looked backed at the monitors that show the flame determination._

* * *

Lambo was excitedly bouncing to the tent, slowly followed by a nervous I-pin. Lambo noticed that the Chinese girl was not keeping up, so he shouted, "I-pin, you slowpoke!"

"Lambo, you idiot." I-pin muttered, but her steps quicken as she followed the Bovino.

They were in the tent inside of the gymnasium, and were immediately approached by a Cervello once they took a step inside the tent. The older woman asked them, "Which of you would like to go first?"

I-pin was still frozen in her nervousness as she sweats buckets. Lambo didn't seem to notice, but being the excited boy he is, he eagerly raised his hand as he chirped, "Me first!"

The Cervello look at I-pin inquiringly and when the Chinese girl gave a nod of her approval, the Cervello took Lambo and guide him to the middle of the room where an old man was waiting.

When the old man took out a ring and asked him to wear it, Lambo shook his head and cannot help but react, "Tsuna-nii told me that I'm not old enough to marry."

"What…" The old man was surprised at the Bovino's answer when he said, "I'm not going to marry you."

"E-eto…" Lambo tilt his head in all innocence when he asked, "Then why did you give me a ring?"

The old man tried hard not to bang his head on the table.

* * *

_In a monitor of the Arcobaleno meeting room…_

_The low whispers and talks around the Arcobaleno quieted down when they all heard and saw what Lambo has done as they watch from the monitor. It was silent, and Giotto being the boss of the family where Lambo is part of cleared his throat and broke the silence._

"_That was," Giotto commented, "certainly unique."_

"_What else can you expect?" G snorted, "He's Lampo's nephew for goodness' sake!"_

"_Ora, ora." Lampo pouted, and he commented, "Even I didn't think of it as marriage."_

"_Ara, how cute." Aria mused with a dreamy sigh that halted any conversation. When she saw the attention she garnered, she gave a casual shrug as she stated with a bright smile, "Lambo is so pure and innocent."_

_Daemon can't help but retort, "More like naïve and idiotic."_

"_Did you say something?" Aria said as the room darkened together with her frown and the people in the room shivered. When Daemon shook his head, Aria's smile took another 180 turn and lit up the whole room, and she said, "That's what I thought."_

* * *

"Ne?" Lambo placed the ring in his fingers before he was instructed by the old man, and then with a bright and innocent smile, he blurted out, "Candies!"

And for some reason the flames on the ring lit up to have a pure, green flame. Lambo tilted his head as he asked, "What is this? Ne, old man?"

"W-what…!" The old man gasped, and then he said, "The flame…!"

"Are…?" Lambo tried to blow the flame away. When he saw that the flame was not being blew away, he pouted and said, "Old man! The flame!"

"Y-yes." The old man nods his head, and instructed Lambo to put it away. He then gave the other ring and told him, "Light the flame on this other ring."

"Hai!" Lambo said enthusiastically, and thinking of Tsuna-nii and his other older brothers back at the dorm, he lit his flame.

The flame was considerably larger this time around, but the purity of the flame and once Lambo put the fire out, the old man told him with a smile, "Y-you have Class-S Lightning flame."

"Ah." Lambo nodded, even though he did not understand. As he walked away, he said, "Bye bye, old man!"

* * *

_In a monitor of the Arcobaleno meeting room…_

_Everyone in the room sweatdropped. It was Daemon who spoke up this time, and with an irritated twitch, he said, "He doesn't even know the significance of his flame."_

"_Atleast he got an S flame," Asari said with a strained smile._

_All of a sudden, a proud Lampo beamed and said, "That's my nephew!"_

"_Is it just me," Giotto mused out, "Or are majority of our successors managed to get an S flame?"_

"_It's just you," G corrected, "Only Sawada and Hibari got an S flame at the flame determination."_

"_Ah, right." Giotto nodded and then pointed out, "But they all reached an S flame now, didn't they?"_

_G paused as he thought it over and he nodded, "Yes."_

_Giotto gave a dreamy smile as he thought, 'The Vongola will still be in capable hands in the future.'_

* * *

"_Lal Mirch," Reborn commented "You've trained the cow brat well."_

"_Duh." She said, and then she added, "It's only natural for him to have high level of flames."_

"_Of course!" Colonello agreed, "Lal Mirch is the best trainer!"_

"_W-what?" Lal Mirch mused, hiding her blush. Aria noticed and she gave a slight giggle but was otherwise quiet._

* * *

"I-pin!" Lambo called out and then he excitedly declared, "It's your turn now!"

"A-ah." The Chinese girl nodded her head and then she nervously asked, "H-how was it, Lambo?"

"Aaah." Lambo gave a bright grin as he said, "Lambo-san did great!"

"O-oh." I-pin gave another nod and then she went with the approaching Cervello

She went to the old man in the middle and then she started sweating profusely because of her nervousness. The old man gave a weary sigh, before he said, "Calm down. You will not be able to do this correctly if you're too nervous."

"H-hai." I-pin nodded and then when the first ring was brought out by the old man, she did was instructed. At first she had difficulty summoning the flame until she thought of her master, and she produced sun flames.

"Nice going," The old man commented. With an encouraging smile he instructed, "Now do the same with this other ring."

I-pin gulped and then she nodded, "H-hai."

Breathing in and out to calm herself down, she gave a nod, and thinking about her dorm mates this time around, she produce her flame.

The old man nodded his head and then he informed, "You have Class-A Sun flames."

"Hai." I-pin nodded and then she went out to meet up with an impatiently waiting Lambo.

* * *

_In a monitor of the Arcobaleno meeting room…_

"_Sun flames." Aria nodded her head and then she said, "That's the different flames from the one you have, Fon."_

"_Yes." Fon answered as he nodded, taking a sip of his tea._

"_You don't have the same flame with your student?" Lal Mirch asked._

_Fon took another sip of his tea as he said, "Well yes."_

"_I see." Aria gave a sweet smile and then she mused, 'I wonder why he trained her despite that though.'_

_She gave a sideway glance and saw her father thinking about it, too._

* * *

"Lambo," I-pin asked her childhood friend, "What kind of flame do you have?"

"Heh," Lambo gave a bright grin as he said, "Lightning flames!"

Looking very pleased with himself, he proudly added, "I can be Tsuna-nii's lightning guardian in the future."

"Ah." I-pin nodded her head, and with a slight twitch she asked, "Aren't you going to ask what flame I have?"

Lambo looked at her with a confused face as he said, "Eh?"

"Nothing." I-pin crossed her arms and looked away.

"I-piiin." Lambo called out as he asked, "What kind of flame did you get?"

I-pin sighed before she answered, "Sun flames."

"Oh."

"…Stupid Lambo."

* * *

"Ah." Yuni gave Fran a cheerful smile as she said, "It seems we're partners for this one."

Fran looked at her emotionlessly and then he answered, "Yeah."

"Shall we?" Yuni tilted her head innocently to the side and then she followed the Cervello who was guiding them, Fran following after.

"So," Yuni asked the Cervello once they reached the tent with a smile, "What are we going to do?"

The Cervello gave Yuni a smile and then she answered, "Yuni-sama, either you or your companion should go ahead to the middle to have their flame determined first."

"I understand," Yuni nodded and then she looked at Fran as she asked, "Do you want to go first, Fran-san?"

"Hmm…" Fran looked at her and then he said, "Isn't it supposed to be ladies first?"

A bright and encouraging smile was in Yuni's face as she insisted, "It's fine if you go first."

"Ah?" Fran narrowed his eyes before he asked, "Are you scared?

"I am not." Yuni snapped immediately that it caught Fran by surprise. With a slightly strained smile, Yuni corrected herself, "I meant to say that I am a little nervous."

* * *

_In a monitor of the Arcobaleno meeting room…_

"_Ushishishi," Bel cackled, "Stupid frog."_

"_VOI!" Squalo commented, "IS THE BRAT INTERESTED IN GETTING KILLED?"_

"_Ara, ara~" Lussuria gave a sigh as he said, "Fran-chan doesn't know how to handle girls."_

_Levi can only mutter, "Brat."_

_Xanxus was watching with one eye open, he narrowed his eyes but was silent._

* * *

"_Mammon," Lal Mirch whispered to the female esper, "Your student is crazy."_

"_He is." Mammon said with a casual shrug._

"_Haven't you warned him about an angry sky Arcobaleno?" Lal asked._

"_I did." Mammon gritted her teeth. "I even made a particular lesson about it."_

_Pursing her lips she added, "That upstart brat."_

_Aria was fairly amused, but she wasn't snapping. Instead, she mused out, "That boy is interesting."_

"_He is?!" Skull almost screamed as he commented._

"_Yep," Aria gave that bright smile of hers as she added, "How cute."_

_The other Arcobaleno, with the exception of Reborn, looked at the sky Arcobaleno as if she was insane, after all, Aria usually take offence when others don't give her child proper care. _

_Looking at the others, she gave a shrug as she pointed out, "They're kids, and it's natural."_

_When the others just gaped at her answer, Reborn can only smirked as he mused, 'Even Aria can't get too angry at a kid.'_

* * *

"Huh." Fran nodded his head, and then he monotonously declared "I'll go first then."

"Sorry about it," Yuni said as she gave a sheepish smile. Looking up at him, she asked, "Can I accompany you?"

Fran gave an emotionless shrug but did not give any form of disagreement. Yuni smiled, and she asked the Cervello, "Can I accompany Fran-san?"

The Cervello gulped before she answered, "It's fine, Yuni-sama."

"Thank you." Yuni bowed gratefully as she followed the teal haired male who approach an old man, who was giving him instructions.

"Hm." Fran only nodded and without saying anything he lit up his mist flame without difficulty. Seeing the surprised look on the old man's face, Fran tried to contain his smirk.

He grabbed the other ring from the man's hand and lit up the flame with his other hand. He gave a bored look as he returned the ring and he asked, "How did I do?"

The old man can only answer, "Y-you have Class-S mist flames."

"I do?" Fran nodded and then he produced an illusion as he emotionlessly said, "Boss and Teacher will be happy."

'So he was the person that Mammon-san trained,' Yuni mused as she looked over, 'Is she thinking of making Fran-san succeed her?'

* * *

_In a monitor of the Arcobaleno meeting room…_

"_VOI!" Squalo screamed, "HE DIDN'T HAVE CLOUD ATTRIBUTE AFTER ALL!"_

"_Ahh~" Lussuria gave a dreamy sigh, "At least he has S flames~"_

"_Aside from the prince and boss and the shark," Belphegor mused "there wasn't anyone else who got S flame in our flame determination, right?"_

_Lussuria nodded, and then wondered aloud, "I wonder how Fran-chan managed to make an illusion, though."_

"_Froggy is the one that Mammon trained." Bel blurted out with his Cheshire grin._

"_VOI!" Squalo screamed, showing the surprise that he and the other officers have, "WHY DID THE ARCOBALENO TRAIN HIM SECRETLY?"_

"_It wasn't a secret," Bel shrugged, "Boss knew about it."_

"_Araaaa~" Lussuria skipped happily._

"_YOU DAMN BOSS!" Squalo turned to Xanxus as he screamed, "WHY DID YOU KEEP QUIET ABOUT THIS-"_

"_Trash," Xanxus threw a wine glass in Squalo's head and he said, "You're too loud."_

"_WHAT?" Squalo shouted again. Receiving another wine glass thrown at his head, he screamed,"YOU DAMN-"_

"_Ara?" Aria looked at them and she gave a bright smile as she said, "You are too loud, Squalo-kun."_

_This effectively shut the shark up, and Bel couldn't help but snicker. Lussuria giggled, Levi contained his laughter, and the boss actually laughed. It was scary and pretty humiliating for Squalo, but even he has enough common sense not to fight with the leader of the Arcobaleno._

'_YOU IDIOTS!' Squalo glared at his team mates as he mentally cursed, 'I'LL KILL YOU ALL.'_

* * *

"_Your student already managed to make an illusion?" Verde asked the female esper with a gleam in his glasses._

_Mammon gave a slight shrug as she said, "Mou."_

"_But," Colonello mused out, "I never expected you of all people to have a student, Mammon."_

"_Mou." Mammon said, "He's a good investment."_

"_Your student has S flame!" Skull said, gaping, "He's only a freshman. That's impossible!"_

"_That's why I keep saying," Mammon sighed as she repeated, "He's a good investment."_

_Reborn and Aria had the same look in their face that thinks, 'A good investment means a successor.'_

"_That's good." Aria gave Mammon a warm smile, "Your student is good."_

"_Mou." Mammon nodded and then she mused, "I wonder how Yuni will fare?"_

_There was a glint in Aria's eyes as she said, "I wonder."_

* * *

"The daughter of the sky Arcobaleno and the granddaughter of the sun Arcobaleno," The old man mused as Yuni sat down, "Eh."

"Shall I start?" Yuni said with a cheerful smile and then when the ring was given to her, she took out her left hand and then within seconds produced a pure sky flame.

"That's…!" The old man gasped, "You have Class-S sky flames."

* * *

_In a monitor of the Arcobaleno meeting room…_

"_So she inherits Aria's flames," Colonello threw an insulting look at Verde, "I thought you said that she'll have sun flames?"_

_Verde gritted his teeth and he said, "She should."_

_Aria was brightening up, and Lal mused, "So Aria has her successor, now, too."_

"_But." Mammon voiced Reborn's, Fon's and her thoughts out, "Something doesn't feel right."_

* * *

"Sky flames." Yuni said as she looked at the pure orange flame, and she added, "Just like mother and grandmother."

"Yes," The old man handed another ring and he instructed, "Now try this out on your left hand."

With a nod, Yuni took the ring. Gathering her resolve, she lit the flame, but she was surprised, "W-why? This is…"

"W-what?" The old man shouted in surprise, "You also have Class S Sun flames!"

"Sun flames?" Yuni blinked.

'So this girl is special.' Fran mused as he watched the disbelief and surprise in the whole tent. He thought, 'But why does she have sun flames? I thought she was the sky Arcobaleno's daughter.'

* * *

_In a monitor of the Arcobaleno meeting room…_

"_What?" There was a collection of surprised stares, gapes and blinks as everyone in the room looked at the monitor with disbelief._

"_I told you," Verde looked at Colonello, "She inherited Reborn's flame as well."_

"_Oh my," Aria said, sounding pleased, "She got your flame, too, father."_

_Reborn nodded as he said, "I know."_

"_That's impossible!" Skull screamed, "To have pure flames despite having two different types of flames."_

"_What are you saying, peasant?" A knife from the prince stabbed the cloud Arcobaleno, "Boss had pure Sky and Storm flames too."_

"_Right." Mammon nodded._

"_But still," Giotto mused aloud, "This is only the second time that someone with two different flames manage to be Class-S flames."_

"_How interesting~" Byakuran commented, "Yuni-chan is so interesting."_

"_So…" Colonello cleared his throat, "Who will she succeed?"_

_A silence passed through the whole room. Reborn lowered his hat as he said, "She'll be my daughter's successor."_

"_Ah," Aria said, "Father!"_

"_Only someone with Sepira's blood can become the boss of the sky Arcobaleno," He lowered his hat once more, "I can easily find my successor."_

"_That's…" The remaining Arcobaleno spoke, "true."_

* * *

"I understand." Yuni said with a polite smile. She then bowed gracefully to the old man as she said, "Thank you."

She turned away and meets up with Fran and she gave a warm smile as she said, "Shall we leave?"

"Oh." Fran nodded his head emotionlessly as he added, "Okay."

* * *

A/N: So this is a little different from canon ehehe. But that's because its AU lol.

Keep on subscribing and reviewing and stuffs. I looove you all, my readers and subscribers and reviewers :D

SkylarkOfTheMoon: Thanks for following Mafia High.

ResyaAfhirsa: Thanks for adding the story to your favorites and subscribing to the story! Thanks for the corrections as well :D


End file.
